


Never

by klutzy_girl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "No Pain, No Gain". Pete knows that Myka's never going to feel the same way about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Pete didn’t realize what he wanted until it was too late to do anything about it. Falling in love with Myka had been unexpected, and he was grateful she hadn’t read too much into it. He wanted a family with her, but it wasn’t going to happen.

Myka would never feel the same way about him, but he’d do whatever it took to make her happy. It was better if she was with some random person or HG, who he knew she was in love with. He wanted her to be happy.

Pete would stop hurting eventually, but not today.


End file.
